


baby come light me up

by lisainthesky



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Grinding, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, when will i write something else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisainthesky/pseuds/lisainthesky
Summary: Nat turned her head and he craned his neck so she could speak directly into his ear. “I want to dance some more. One more song.” She nipped his earlobe and he whined. “You could come like this, hmm?” Steve nodded, felt her smile against his ear. “You going to? Gonna come in your pants like a teenager, just from me grinding on you?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started as an excuse to write some grinding, then an excuse to write Steve eating Nat out, and then I had no more excuses. I'm not sorry.
> 
> Warning: they are a little tipsy, but they're in an established relationship of some kind, but if that's the kind of thing that bothers you, now you know. Also, PSA, they don't use a condom but us mortals who can do things like get STDs should. Safe sex is sexy; herpes is not.

The club was dark, hot, too many people pressed too close together. It was perfect, really, because Steve almost never got this kind of anonymity when he was in public. Here, it seemed, either no one cared or they were too drunk.

Or high. Clint had called it a rave, and Natasha had rolled her eyes and elbowed him. Steve had diligently pulled out his phone and google searched raves, then gone to the image results and gotten a real eyeful.

“I guess at least I’d look good in the outfit,” he’d said finally, showing them a woman in underwear, neon socks, and stickers on her nipples. Clint had almost peed himself laughing.

It wasn’t a rave - most people were wearing far too much clothing. They were probably still pretty high, though. Steve was actually jealous of that fact, for once, because he wasn’t sure he could really shake the habit of being on his best behavior in public without something to lower his inhibitions.

It was too dark to make out faces more than five feet away, he reasoned, and Natasha had put probably a gallon of glitter on Steve before throwing clothes at him to put on. Steve generally tried not to doubt Natasha when it came to fashion, because she was usually right. And the jeans _did_ make his ass and legs look good, and he liked the boots they were tucked into. But there was glitter _everywhere_ \- in his hair, on his face, his neck, shoulders, down his chest. He was probably glistening in the brief flashes of light, and the v-neck shirt he was wearing definitely wasn’t going to survive the ordeal.

As if she could sense his doubt, Natasha appeared out of the crowd. She was also very glittery, from the gold body glitter she had rubbed across her shoulders and down her chest to match the sparkles in her dress, down to her heeled sneakers with gold embellishments. She pressed close to Steve, leaning up to shout into his ear.

“Come on, Rogers, we came here to have _fun._ ”

Steve laughed and rolled his eyes. “I know, I know. I’m sorry.”

“You need a night out. When’s the last time you stopped working?” Steve shrugged and Nat leaned back to roll her eyes at him hugely. “Here.”

She held a hand out offering - a flask. Steve looked at it, then at the tiny backless dress she was wearing in bewilderment.

“Where were you hiding that?” He yelled, knowing she would read his lips. She just smiled and shrugged, pressing the flask into his hand.

“It’s Thor’s,” she said, leaning in again. “The good stuff.” She kissed his cheek and disappeared back into the crowd.

Steve stared after her, then shrugged and uncapped the flask. The alcohol burned at first but left a sweet aftertaste. Steve only took a couple mouthfuls - if it was “the good stuff” he wouldn’t need much more for quite a while. After another moment of hesitation, he stood up, tucked the flask into his back pocket, and pushed into the crowd after Nat.

The press of bodies was immediate and almost overwhelming. Steve was jostled about until he finally started to move with the crowd, to allow the hands to pull him in for a few moments at a time. There was always another person, another pair of hands sliding around his waist or up his arms, another body pressing against his suggestively. The bass thrummed through Steve’s shoes and his body, made his teeth buzz.

And it was simple, easy to find the rhythm with it thumping through his body and everyone around him moving to it. It wasn’t a lindy hop, there were no steps, he just had to let go. Every new body against Steve’s made it easier, until he was making his way through he crowd slowly, a new dance partner ever few steps.

A small body pressed up against him from behind, one small hand sliding up his chest.

“You decided to join us.” Nat’s lips brushed Steve’s ear when she leaned up to speak, and Steve shivered slightly. He turned in her arms, letting his hands settle on her hips. She pushed closer immediately, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

“Yeah,” Steve breathed. His mind was slowing down, finally, Thor’s god-mead taking its desired effect.

“Good,” she said. “Dance with me.”

They already were, Steve thought hazily, and then Nat turned in his arms and molded her body to his, and started to sway with the music.

“Oh,” Steve sighed as she started to move. His hands fell to her hips as she ground back against him, pushing her butt straight into his crotch and swaying. Steve groaned, letting himself follow her lead, push back against her.

This was so easy. How had he doubted her? No one cared. They certainly weren't the only people just a few scraps of clothing from actually having sex. The part of Steve's brain still capable of rational thought said that didn't mean everyone should do it, but this also wasn't the weirdest shit he'd gotten up to with Nat. Or Sam. Or Bucky.

God, he was lucky. Why didn't he have fun like this more often?

One of Natasha’s hands landed on his, pulling it around to her front. The other wove into his hair, tugging just a little as she rocked against him. Steve moaned and let her pull his head down until his mouth found her neck. He nuzzled into her hair, still following the dirty rhythm of her hips and the music. She smelled amazing, her hair and skin soft around his face, under his lips. He sighed and wrapped his arm more tightly around her. She didn’t stop moving, didn’t stop pressing against him in filthy, suggestive ways.

She wasn’t the first body of the night, but suddenly she was the most important. It happened like this sometimes, where all it took was a little tug to his hair or an arched eyebrow and Steve would be putty in her hands, desperate for it.

He ran his nose and lips from her hairline down her neck. The little hairs there were so soft, she was so soft tonight, warm and beautiful and, oh _god,_ her _hips._ Steve moaned, certain she could feel it with his lips pressed against her skin like this. She didn’t stop grinding on him, the slow rhythm putting almost constant, maddening pressure on his dick. He had no idea when he’d gotten hard, but he was, suddenly all too aware of the ache in his cock that only got worse with every push of her hips.

Nat could certainly feel it. Her head tipped back to rest against Steve’s shoulder and he could feel her smiling, just slightly, against his temple. She didn’t stop moving, just scrubbed her fingers through his hair roughly and ground against him like she was fucking him right there on the dancefloor. Steve _wanted_ her to fuck him on the dance floor.

Her smile widened, and she turned in his arms, finally, but stayed close, both hands winding into his hair now. Steve was panting, staring at her open-mouthed. She smiled and he couldn’t stop looking at her lips, full and red and a little shiny, and then she was pulling his head down to press her mouth to his.

Steve moaned, pulling her impossibly closer. His hand slid down her spine, her soft, soft skin. He’d forgotten, somehow, how good the mead made everything feel, how easy. Nat was still grinding against him, her body one long hot line from chest to thigh against his and it was even better now that he could touch her skin, bury his hand in her curls. She nipped at his lip and Steve gasped, whining when her tongue flicked into his mouth.

She pulled back, too soon, and Steve was left panting, forehead resting against hers. She was smirking. Steve wanted her so bad he ached. Nat had to know, but she just pressed another quick kiss to his lips and turned in his arms again. She stayed just as close, still moving to the music, teasing him.

“Nat,” he gasped, lowering his lips to her ear. “Nat, come _on_.”

She turned her head and he craned his neck so she could speak directly into his ear. “I want to dance some more. One more song.” She nipped his earlobe and he whined. “You could come like this, hmm?” Steve nodded, felt her smile against his ear. “You going to? Gonna come in your pants like a teenager, just from me grinding on you?”

Steve took a shuddering breath. He could, without question, and he’d be ready to go again in about two minutes with the way she was moving. He whined again and shook, pulling her hips tightly against his.

“Go on,” she said, voice almost too low for even him to hear. But it was enough, and Steve was gasping, eyes squeezed shut, feeling his shorts get warm and wet. Natasha ground against him through it, not letting up, and it only served to keep him riled up, unsatisfied in a desperate way. He _wanted._

Steve's eyes were still shut when Natasha turned in his arms suddenly and crushed their lips together. She parted her legs over his, grinding close, riding his thigh and biting his lip. Steve moaned, and then Nat was pulling away, twining her fingers with his and dragging him through the crowd.

She had a significantly easier time moving through the dancefloor than Steve had. Not because any less people were grabbing at her, but she seemed to somehow evade every body and pair of hands, keeping her fingers locked with Steve's. Steve was helpless, completely distracted by the way her hips still swayed through the smallest gaps, the miles of smooth skin between the hem of her dress and her shoes.

He had absolutely no idea how much time passed, too preoccupied with the swipe of her thumb over the back of his hand, but suddenly they were out of the crowd, skirting down a hallway. Nat banged on a door covered in stickers and graffiti, then shoved it open.

There was a girl inside at the only sink, looking startled. The doors to both tiny stalls were open.

“Out.” Nat said to the girl, jerking her head at the door. Steve giggled at she pulled him inside. The girl blinked, grinned, and scuttled out the door.

“Nat,” Steve tried to protest through his laughter. “You can't just kick people out of the bathroom.”

“I just did,” Natasha said, grinning while she slid the deadbolt shut. Then she backed Steve against the wall and kissed him again and Steve forgot what he was going to say.

She looked so soft, Steve thought hazily, and she was; where her breasts pressed against his chest, her lips and tongue pressing his mouth open, sweet and teasing. But the waist under his hands was all muscle, her hands calloused where they scrubbed over his scalp, and the way she pulled his hair was anything but gentle. It sent sparks down his spine, heat pooling in his stomach.

Steve hoisted her up with his hands under her ass and stepped over to the sink. The counter was wide, a little wet, but Nat didn't protest when Steve rested her on it, hands moving down her thighs till he found skin.

“I want - can I--” He mumbled between kisses. He slid his hands back up the soft skin of her thighs under her dress until he met the lace of her panties, tugging inquiringly.

She laughed a little against his mouth, tugging his hair again. Steve moaned, and then Nat was guiding him to his knees between her legs. He pushed her dress up a bit more, leaning forward to run his nose over the crotch of her thong. They were damp, clingy enough for him to make out the shape of her under them. He pulled at them and she lifted her hips enough to help him shimmy them down until he got distracted kissing the soft skin inside her thighs. She smelled so good, felt so good, it was almost unbearable.

Nat kicked her feet a little, laughing and nudging his side. He finished slipping the underwear down, struggling when they got to her ridiculous shoes.

“These are,” Steve laughed. Nat was too, above him, trying to help by kicking her feet around. She was snorting a little, it was so cute Steve ached. “These are stupid. Stop moving!” He finally wrangled them off and dropped them next to her before pressing close again, flicking his tongue out to taste her. Her laughter cut off on a sharp gasp, then a sigh.

“That's good,” she said, voice low and rough. Her hand rubbed through his hair again and Steve pressed two fingers against her, spreading her so he could slip his tongue in, run it up towards her clit. She was already wet, sweet, and her clit was hard, and she shivered when he flicked at it with his tongue. He leaned in closer and sucked, moaning with her.

He loved this - how warm and wet it was, the way her thighs trembled when she got close, how he could slip two fingers into her and feel her pull his hair while she moaned above him and held him against her. He pressed his fingers in, a little rougher than he was being with his mouth on her clit, because she liked the pressure, whether it was his fingers or his dick. The thought of being inside her made him moan again. He wrapped his other hand around her thigh and tried to find a rhythm, pumping his fingers in and out, alternately sucking at her clit and flicking it with his tongue.

“Good, you're so good.” The praise was breathless and high pitched, her hips shifting on the counter. Steve shivered and didn't stop, pushed the rhythm he had built up a little harder. He was getting hot, short of breath, but stopping meant losing the taste of her, the way her voice was hitching, so close. He pulled the smell of her in when he breathed through his nose and it only made him crazier, dizzy with want.

“Yes - that's - _oh,”_ and she gasped hard, clenching around his fingers, legs shaking. She was really pulling his hair now, holding his head still and riding his tongue and fingers, fluttering and clenching and shaking. He sucked on her clit through it, then dipped his tongue in alongside his fingers. “ _Oh_ ,” she gasped. Her thighs shook, almost closed around his head, so hot.

Steve opened his mouth finally, panting against her, and reached down with his other hand to palm his cock through his jeans. He was already on edge again and the pressure made him whine quietly.

Nat heard, of course, and she pulled him up by the hair, gentler now. She was still shaking when he slipped his fingers out of her. She pulled him in close and kissed him deeply, sinking her teeth into his lip. Steve gasped.

“Come on,” she said. Her hands went for his jeans, pushing his own hand out of the way to get them open. “C’mon, you want it?”

Steve whined and nodded then kissed her again, desperate. She let him, pushing her tongue into his mouth when she pushed his wet underwear down and pulled his cock out, stroking him slowly.

“Oh, _god,_ ” Steve groaned. “You - you want to?”

“Yeah, I want to,” she said roughly. She was already pulling him in, her legs around his waist. Steve moaned into her mouth as he pushed in, going as slowly as he could. She was still sensitive, shaking around him, gasping. “Good, good, more, come on.”

“ _Oh._ ” Steve pulled her closer, maybe too fast, but she just arched her back, groaning, and wrapped her legs tighter around his hips. Steve watched, marveling at the look on her face, the line of her throat, her shoulders. “Oh, jesus, Nat,” he gasped when their hips pressed together. He shifted his hips slowly while she clenched around him and he wasn't going to last with how hot and tight she was.

“Come _on,_ Steve,” she moaned finally, tugging his face out of her neck. She kissed him once, fierce, pulling his hair with both hands. “Fuck me,” she growled.

Steve moaned and scooped her into his arms. She let out a little yelp at that, and then Steve had her pressed against the wall, driving into her roughly. Nat was gasping and moaning, _yes yes yes_ , and Steve was helpless to do anything but keep going, feeling her clench up around him till he could barely move. She cried out, nails biting into his skin and it was that prickle, the little spark of pain that pushed Steve over the edge, had him grinding into her mindlessly and biting at her collar bones, moaning raggedly as he came.

Nat was giggling in between her gasps when Steve could think again. Her fingers petted through his hair slowly, and her thighs were shaking around him. Occasionally she would clench around him and it pulled a little agonized moan from Steve's throat, another breathless laugh from her.

“Sorry,” she muttered. Steve still had her pinned against the wall, his face buried in her neck.

He rocked his head against her skin. “S’okay,” he slurred. His mouth didn't want to work.

“That got a little out of hand,” Nat giggled. Steve just sighed into her neck, hummed a little. He wanted to get closer, but didn't want to move either, too oversensitive. She didn't seem to mind, content to stroke his head while they caught their breath.

Steve sighed finally and pulled his head back. Natasha’s eyes were heavy lidded, satisfied, and Steve couldn't resist leaning in to kiss her again. She was so beautiful, grinning and flushed and a little sweaty across the nose. God he loved this girl. He was still caught up in the kissing when he slipped out of her finally. The air was cool on his cock, wet from both of them now, messy. The thought made Steve shiver.

“You good?” He mumbled against Nat’s lips. She nodded, and Steve stepped away from the wall to set her down gently. Nat kissed him one more time, sweet, then went into a stall. Steve cleaned himself up as best he could with paper towels. His boxers were a lost cause, sticky and damp and uncomfortable when he tucked himself back into them. He laughed quietly, glancing at Nat’s lacy panties on the counter.

“You want these back?” He asked her when she came back out. She returned his smirk, plucked them from his fingers, and tucked them into his pocket.

“A trophy,” she said. Steve laughed, feeling his ears start to burn. “Let's get out of here,” Nat said, watching him in the mirror while she washed her hands. “Think we can go for round three when we get home?”

“You're gonna kill me,” Steve said, laughing, delighted.

Nat twined her fingers into his. “Worse ways to go out though, right?”

Steve kissed her once, then let her by to unlock the door. “Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr just like everyone else, come hang out with me if you like Steve Rogers getting bossed around in bed


End file.
